Incognito Bra Shopping
by PocketMonsterRGBY
Summary: with her mom flat chested, her hate for the newmans, and the mina on vacation, laney only has one person to help her look for bras; Trina Riffin. her breasts have grown enough to move on from training bras. Problem is, she's completely clueless as to what is correct to choose. After persuading Trina to help her, they set out on a strange adventure where one thing happens after anot


Shipping: Minor Corney, and Laney/Trina Friendship/truce

~

"I think it's time for you to get some bras, Laney." Laney's father stated.

"Gah-Dad! Sh-shouldn't mom be telling me this!?" Laney squealed in outburst. She grew vivid red, but her father sighed.

"Your mom would probably deny that you need it… After all, she IS a… Well, you know…" he told her, while looking at the person in question.

Her dad had her there. It was no secret that her mom was completely flat, through and through, and she resented the fact greatly. Laney looked towards her dad.

"Well then what do I do, Dad?" she asked. He put a hard on his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, don't you have any friends who are girls?" he asked. Laney cracked a forced smile.

"Of course, dad! What a great idea! I'll just go ask my friends…who are girls… Yeah…" she lied through her teeth. He smiled.

"Great! Here's some money, then." he said, pushing his hand into his pocket and fishing out some cash. She snatched it and ran out the door.

"See you later, dad!" she said with fake enthusiasm. He waved happily.

*LANEY GOT AWAY TRANSITION*

Laney sighed in relief, happy to be out of that awkward situation. She however, faced another dilemma… Who would she talk to for advice? She was about as clueless as a cat trying to solve an algebra problem. She ran down the list of all the female people she knew.

'I refuse to ask any of the girl Newmans…What about Mina?' she thought, but then realized that she had gone on vacation, which all on its own made Trina go into diary mode… Speaking of which, that left her with only one choice left; Trina Riffin.

Laney shuddered horrendously, but sighed in defeat. She had no where else to turn.

So with the decision settled, she set out to Nick Mallory's house.

*SNEAKY LANEY TRANSITION*

Trina sighed happily as she drifted in her own thoughts of her and Nick Mallory, kissing a framed photo of him while laying on her bed. Her fantasies were soon broken as she heard a soft knock on the door, to which she growled at ferociously. Why does Corey have to be so intrusive?!

She got to her feet, trudged to the door angrily, and prepared to yell at him to leave. She swung open the door and took in a breath, but stopped abruptly as she was pulled into her room, her door being quickly closed and locked. Trina nearly screamed in protest but two hands flew up defensively.

"Wait!" Laney called out hastily. Trina stopped for a moment to look at her, register that she was a friend of her brother's, and began to take some more air in.

"I have something you may be interested in!" Laney said in her own defense again. Trina stopped once more, the words perking interest in the irate teenager.

"What do you want, you little twerp?" she hissed. Laney looked to the ground.

"I…sorta need your help." she quietly admitted. Trine raised an eyebrow.

"M…mine?" she asked, fully confused. Why would one of the dudes from Grojband need her help? She looked to laney for more elaboration, but she shyly looked away. Trina sneered.

"Whatever you need, go get someone else's help! I'm too busy thinking up ways to get 'hunky' Nick Mallory to like totes fall in uber love with me, and I will not be seen with one of my brother's weirdo friends!" she snapped. Laney went closer to her.

"But you don't understand, I need _you're_ help! There isn't anyone else I can talk to!" she pleaded. Trina or not, she needed help, and she didn't want to attempt to go braless. Trina snarled.

"Like, what's in it for me?!" she inquired. Laney went to her accompanying bag and pulled something that made Trina gasp in complete surprise.

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION*

"Where's Lanes?" Corey asked. He noticed the lack of her presence, and it greatly bothered him.

"She said that she had to do something important today and that she couldn't come, but that she might be able to make it later today ." Kin replied. Kon "Hmmm"ed.

" I wonder what she could be doing…" he thought out loud. Corey frowned.

"What could possibly be more important than the band?!" he complained. The other two agreed. Suddenly, Kin had an idea.

"Hey, what if we go look for her, see what she's doing?" he suggested. Kon grinned.

"Yeah! It's not like we can do any cool band stuff without her anyways." he said. Corey grinned happily.

"Alright then guys, it's settled, let's go look for Lanes!" he said enthusiastically. The three all yelled "Yeah!" simultaneously, and began their search.

*BACK TO LANES AND TRINA*

"No… No way… Are those…?!" Trina chocked out. Laney nodded.

"Yes… They're Nick's… And they're _used_, too." Laney confirmed. Trina stood, fixated on the object that dangled between Laney's fingers.

Trina sat, be holding what was none other than Nick Mallory's used boxers. Laney could tell that she wanted them more than anything else right now, to use them for unmentionable things. Laney had cornered her like a hunter and prey.

Trina bit her lip, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration and indecision until she finally broke.

"What do you need." she sighed tensely, Laney finally conquering her.

Laney looked downwards, scuffing one of her boots on the carpet below.

*ONE AWKWARD SECRET LATER*

"You're, like, a GIRL?" Trina gasped out in disbelief. Laney frowned.

"Why does everyone think I'm a guy? Seriously, what about me even says that I'm a guy?!"Laney complained, however, Trina ignored her and continued her comments spurred from surprise.

"How did my dweeb brother ever get a GIRL to join his stupid band? He, like, soooo can't get girls, he's way too icky and gross!" Trina rudely stated, and Laney forced herself to not hurt her in Corey's defense. Trina finished and looked at Laney weirdly.

"So, like, how come you can't ask you're, like, mom or whatevs?" Trina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She would deny that I need it, since she's a…well…" Laney looked left and right, as if making sure no one could hear or see anything, and she cupped her ear and told Trina. Trina's eyes slowly widened to the information.

"Like, oh my gosh, that must, like, suck." Trina admitted. Laney squirmed in her seat, not used to a calmed down Trina. Trina continued.

"Like, if I ever had that problem, I would like, not be able to live with myself. I need to, like, totally have my C cup boobs, or like, I would be a complete loser!" Trina said, proudly flaunting her boobs. Laney sat, uncomfortable with the situation and felt slightly offended, having a feeling that her own cup size, whatever that was, was much smaller than Trina's. Trina continued.

"Like, what would my _beautiful_ Nick Mallory have to grab of they were anything but a-""Oookay, I think it's time to go!" Laney said while she pushed Trina out the door, though she was soon stopped.

"Like, hold on! When did I ever say that I would agree to this?!" she demanded, but Laney sighed.

"We can go to your favorite mall and I'll buy you a purse or whatever." she sighed out pitifully. Trina brightened.

"Like, to the mall we go!" she piped out, but soon pushed her out.

"Like, wait till I'm ready to go!" she screeched, and slammed the door. Laney quickly ran out of the house unseen.

*THIS COULD TAKE A WHILE*

"If I were a Laney, where would I go…" Kon inquired to himself, poking around in corners and small dark places.

"Laaaaanneeeeyyyyyy~?" Kin called out. Corey looked around, a bit worried.

"Where could she be?" he asked. Kin frowned.

"Beats me. We've already looked in all the usual places." he stated plainly. Kon got an idea.

"Hey, maybe she's in the mall!" Kon piped. The two raised their eyebrows.

"Why would she be there?" Corey asked.

"Well, it's the last place she would be at. After all, there are some stores in there that she would like." Kon stated. Corey grinned.

"Good thinking, Kon!" Corey said enthusiastically. The three set out to the mall.

*THIS AINT LOOKING' TOO GOOD*

Trina shoved an old black hoody onto Laney before she could say anything.

"Keep this on and if anyone you or I know looks our way, pull up the hood and disassociate yourself with me." Trina ordered quickly. Laney nodded obediently.

The two hopped into the car and began the drive there.

"So, like, are you seriously a girl? You aren't playing some sort of trick on me, are you?" she accused viciously. Laney growled at her.

"What, do you want me to show you my private parts or something?!" she hissed back in reply. Trina held up her hands.

"No, I'll believe you." she said with a nervous car stopped as they approached the mall. The two entered one of the girlyest stores Laney had ever set foot in, and boy, was it _awful._

Laney cringed and shivered a she looked to and fro in the store. There was pink covering every inch of the store, and rainbows and baby animals ruled the place. Laney looked around, horrified. Suddenly, One of those intrusive store workers came towards them.

"Hello, welcome to Sparkle Girlz! Is there anything that I can help you with today?" she said with a smile. Laney was too horrified with everything to do anything, so Trina went up instead.

"Yeah, like, can you help us to the underwear section and stuff?" Trina said boredly. She grinned.

"Right this way!" she squealed all too enthusiastically, and Laney was further dragged into the bowels of this horrible, horrible store.

*THAT PLACE IS REALLY PINK*

"Ugh, she's not here either!" Corey sighed in exhaustion. They has checked every store she would possible be in, but no dice. The twins frowned.

"Maybe she's in there?" Kon asked while pointing towards Sparkle Girlz. The other two looked, then they all exploded in laughter. Corey wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Oh man, that was a good one! Well, let's go get some food, maybe we'll get better ideas with some tacos in our guts?" Corey suggested. The twins whooped in excitement.

"Now that's my kinda plan!" Kon squealed in delight. They all heartily trotted to the nearest mexican food stand.

*TACOS ARE SERIOUSLY GOOD*

"Sooo, what are you two looking for today? Anything I can help with? You see, we have variety of selection-""Nope, like, I can handle this on my own, thank you very much." Trina interrupted rudely. The woman leered at her, but said no more and briskly walked away. Trina turned to Laney and blinked.

"Well? Like, go look and stuff." Trina growled. Laney blinked, surprised.

"What part of "I don't have a clue about what I'm doing", don't you get?" Laney grouched irritably. Trina looked like she was about to yell at her for that outburst, but Laney dangled the undergarment in front of her tantalizingly. Trina rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine. So, like, look here." she directed. Laney cautiously looked at the selection of bras that surrounded her.

"They have tags with labels on them, like, see?" she pointed. She was right! They seemed to be letter coded, she saw As and Bs. Trina continued.

"So, there are, like, things called "cups". We have to, like, find out your cup size or whatever." she broke down. Laney nodded, albeit embarrassedly.

"Like, since I thought you were a dude, no doubt your an A. A is smallest." Trina stated plainly. Laney wanted to growl at her, but decided against it, knowing she was probably right anyways. Trina grabbed 5 off the rack in record speed, shoved them into Laney's arms., and pointed to the dressing room.

"Go." she said. Laney quickly scuffled to the safety of the changing rooms. Trina looked and squealed in delight as she saw a particularly cute bra.

"Do you have this in my size?" Trina asked a nearby store employee. She narrowed her eyes.

"The answer better be yes!" she snarled ferociously, and the lady cowered with fear.

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION*

Laney looked at herself, somehow embarrassed even in the face of privacy. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh look at me." she sighed quietly in distraught.

"Now I really DO look like a girl." she groaned. She was about to take the thing off when something caught her eye.

'What's this?' she thought, as she picked up a new bra and examined it. It didn't have any padding like the one she had tried on. She took it, got dressed, and walked out of the changing room.

*BACK TO COREY AND THE BAND*

"Hmm… Tacos are in my stomach but nothing is happening in my brain." Corey stated plainly. The other two frowned, nothing coming to mind either. They were close to the store now, and suddenly Kin and Kon gasped simultaneously. They immediately pointed to a neighboring store.

"OLD SCHOOL VIDEOGAMES!" they both screamed in delight, running towards it like it was their god. Corey grinned and walked towards it as well, but looked back to Sparkle Girlz, and had some doubts. Could Lanes really be in there? However, his love for video games was too great, and he too, ran into the shop.

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION*

"Trina, what's this?" Laney asked. Trina currently was yelling at an employee, and she looked as if she had been arguing with the lady the entire time she was gone. Trina turned impatiently.

"What, that? Oh, that's just a sports bra." she said, seemingly having close to no interest in it. Laney looked at her, confused. Trina groaned irritably.

"Like, it pushes your boobs flat, and, like, people use it for sports. Personally I find it, like, totally distasteful. Why would I want that and junk? Nick Mallory would never go out with me if I had small boobs!" Trina ranted. The woman snuck away as Trina explained. Laney looked at the bra with a spark of happy shininess in her eyes, as if she had discovered something unbelievable.

"Thanks, Trina!" she said with a grin, paying no heed to the fact that she had just acted nice to her enemy. She accidentally knocked a bra down. Just as Trina was about to rage at the lady for leaving, the pair caught her eyes.

"Whoa! Like, these are ÜBER cute! *Gasp* Oh my GOSH, they're in my SIZE!" she sqee'd and hopped up and down excitedly, her rage forgotten.

*BACK INTO THE CHANGING ROOM*

Laney slowly slipped on the black bra and gasped in success. She twisted an turned, looking into the mirror as she examined her chest. It looked pretty much flat, and she seemed to have beer been happier.

'This is perfect!' she thought satisfactorily. It fit perfectly, and produced an illusion of a lack of chest. While Laney hated being thought of as a dude, she still hated to publicly associate herself with anything girly.

She looked at herself and blushed. What… What would Corey think of her? She shook the thoughts off. She was 13 for crying out loud! she didn't need to think these stupid thoughts right now!

Upon her walk out, she noticed the other padded bra that she had tried on before that had fit. She looked around, contemplatively. Finally, she grabbed it as well and left the changing rooms.

*PERFECT AS CAN BE*

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Trina spat. She only glared back at her in reply, then plopped the bras into her hand, and set some money into the other. She huffed, and walked to the register, and it was the same poor old employee that Trina had terrorized earlier. The poor girl couldn't get a break, could she?

Laney waited outside of the store as Trina paid. She came out with two bags. She threw one of the bags at Laney, who leered at her angrily. Trina and Laney stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Eventually, Trina noisily cleared her throat.

"Huh? Oh! Right, here." Laney said while she gave her the boxers. The girl let loose a high pitched giggle, and she exploded into many pink hearts, flying into diary mode. As she was done, she flew down from the heavens (as she had went through the roof of the mall) and floated onto her car, and she hugged the undergarment with all her might, happy as can be.

Corey just so happened to be walking out of the store, and the pink fluffy diary plopped down onto his hand. He blinked in surprise.

"That was weird." he stated. Kin and Kon came out as well, and the two took the diary and opened it to see the unknown lyrics.

Suddenly, a stranger slammed into Corey, and landed on the ground with an "oomph". He groaned and rubbed his head, then he looked to the stranger.

It was no stranger. It was Laney, and she looked beet red, looking directly at him in disbelief. Corey looked on the ground to find bras, of all things, scattered on the ground. It was after he shifted his head that he finally realized that the padded bra dangled in front of him, it seemingly had flew onto his head during the collision. His eyes widened.

By then, Laney had grabbed the bras, snatched the one that laid on his head, and made a run for it. He blinked once more in surprise.

"Jeez, what's with these lyrics?" Kin commented, the two had seemingly not witnessed the collision at all.

"Laney is a 28 A cup." Corey stated. The twins looked up.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.  
Corey just sat there, processing the info.

"28 A cup. My bro is a 28 A cup."


End file.
